Prior art taxidermic eye articles are usually composed of glass. The prior art taxidermic eyes are compression molded articles which are deflashed by hand, hand-painted, and then reglazed. This prior art process for creating taxidermic eyes is expensive and technique intensive. This can result in inconsistent taxidermic eye diameters which are undesirable. Also, the prior art process is time consuming which limits the supply of taxidermic eyes and keeps the prior art taxidermic eye market price expensive. The prior art taxidermic eyes are aesthetically attractive in that they appear to match the natural coloration of the animal eyes which they represent.
Still, there exists a need in the prior art for an eye article for a taxidermic form which can be mass-produced, which can reproduce the shape and natural coloration of the animal eyes they represent, and which can be produced with consistent dimensions for a relatively inexpensive price.